Warak'aq (Civ6)
The Warak'aq a unique recon unit of the Incan civilization in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm. It replaces the Skirmisher. * Attributes: ** Higher cost (165 vs. 150). ** Higher Ranged Strength (40 vs. 30). ** Can make 1 additional attack per turn if Movement allows. Strategy The idea of having a unique Recon unit is often scoffed at, due the underwhelming impressions made by the Okihtcitaw and the Highlander. However, the Warak'aq is surprisingly potent at dishing out a huge amount of damage, making them a reliable tool for the Incan to advance towards a Domination Victory if they wish so. With the Survey policy card and the fact that the Warak'aq can attack twice, it mathematically benefits 4 times more XP than an average Recon unit, helping it reach the Ambush promotion quickly and reliably. With a 60 Combat Strength unit with a 40 Combat Strength defense, combined with 3 Movement and advanced maneuverability from his Ranger and Alpine promotion that can run far away after attacking, a high-level Warak'aq is no longer a glass cannon, but now simply a maneuverable cannon that is impossible to deal with. A timing push with an army of Warak'aq can be deadly, even to the most aggressive civilization who focuses a lot on building an army, so even if you have no plan to win a Domination Victory as the Incan, make sure to claim some crucial neighbor territory. Note that even though Warak'aq is more expensive than the regular Skirmisher, it is still cheaper than the Crossbowman, so you can just ignore Crossbowman and use your unique unit instead. Warak'aq are also good at early-game scouting and clearing barbarian outposts, since they can situate themselves on rough terrain to take advantage of its defensive bonuses (even better still if you have the Alpine promotion for additional flexibility though having gotten the Ranger promotion first instead isn't a disaster by any means) and attack the units guarding the outposts twice before they have a chance to react. Civilopedia entry Literally translated from Quechua, this word means “the one who throws stones with a sling.” Slings have been associated with the Native American civilizations, but most especially with the cultures of the Andes. Even today, Andean herders continue to use the sling to protect their flocks, preserving the ancient heritage of this missile weapon. Inca warriors had access to a variety of weapons, ranging from distinctive bronze maces, hardwood clubs, and spears to javelins, bolas, and the sling. Warriors, particularly those of the upper class, would be well-decorated and elaborately ornamented to impress the enemy, with brightly-decorated fabric tunics and feather headdresses, or equipped with various kinds of padded armor. But the efficacy of slingers made an impression on the Spanish Conquistadors, and they were a common weapon among native uprisings against the Spanish colonists. Andean slings are generally long and most frequently made from llama wool. The braiding is generally done in contrasting colors (black and white are most common). Since herding was a common profession for Incan men, there was a ready pool of manpower accustomed to using the weapon. Archaeologists have uncovered caches of sling stones in fortifications throughout the Andes, indicating careful preparation and consideration for the slingers. The sling is, in many ways, the ideal weapon for the Andes: Ammunition is in ready supply, and the difficult terrain makes more complicated missile weapons an iffy proposition. The sling is portable, easy to construct, and deadly in trained hands, as the Inca's enemies learned to their detriment. Gallery Civ6 Warak'aq Concept Art.jpg|Warak'aq concept art/render Civ6 Warak'aq In-Game.jpg|Warak'aq in game ru:Пращник вараках (Civ6) Category:Incan